


Uncle Greed

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Greed!Hughes [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Uncle Greed, kids are pretty great, nightmares and pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Greed meets Elicia. We start with nightmares and end with pancakes.





	

Scenes flashed by, faster and faster, moments, days, years, centuries, only to come to a sudden dizzying stop, to slow down to an agonizing pace, each moment stretching into eternity as his people were cut down, one by one, as his own brother cut him down, dragged him back to Father, to be mocked and ultimately discarded.

            Hughes woke up with his throat hoarse from screaming.  He shuddered, trying to figure out where he was. A familiar hand brushed the hair out of his face. Hughes opened his eyes, catching Gracia’s hand in his own. She tensed, ready to pull away.

            “Gracia…” he said softly. She gasped, knowing instantly this was _her_ Hughes.

            “Maes?”

            “In the flesh. At the moment.”

            “Maes,” she chided. He grinned.

            “At least you know it’s really me,” he said.

            “As if I could ever be mistaken about that,” she said, drawing his hand to her face, cradling it in both of hers as Maes cupped her cheek. They didn’t speak because they didn’t need to.

            “I don’t know how long I have,” Maes said. “I can feel him recovering from the nightmare. No matter what happens, know that I love you, Gracia. You and Elicia. With everything I have.” Gracia nodded roughly, kissing the palm of his hand, trying to keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks. Maes brushed them away with the calloused pad of his thumb. His eyes squeezed shut, almost as if he was in pain. The eyes snapped open, confused purple now instead of soft brown. Gracia pulled her hand away from his face, but stayed on her knees by the couch.

            “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked quietly.

            “I don’t need your compassion,” Greed growled. Gracia just nodded, rising gracefully to her feet.

            “All right, then. I’ll be going back to bed.” She walked away, but paused just outside the bedroom door. “But if you ever do want to talk about it…” she left the invitation hanging, disappearing into the bedroom and shutting the door tightly.

            _What was that?_ Hughes asked.

 **None of your business,** Greed growled.

            _Kind of is,_ Hughes said cheerfully. _There was some freaky stuff leaking through._

 **You saw that?** Greed asked, slightly disgruntled that his nightmares were being broadcast, more disgruntled that he was having nightmares in the first place.

            _Bit and pieces,_ Hughes answered. _Nothing very clear. Sensations more than anything._ He’s silent for a while, and Greed thinks that maybe Hughes will let it go.

            _Who were they?_ He asks.

            **No one,** Greed growls. **Peasants, pets, possessions.**

_It’s ok to miss those you’ve lost._

**I didn’t lose them, they were taken from me! They were mine, and they were taken away!**

_Everyone mourns differently,_ Hughes says.

            **I’m Greed! The only thing I’m mourning is having my things taken away,** Greed protests.

            _Whatever you say, buddy._

            “Daddy!” The shrill shriek was the only warning before a living projectile launched itself at his chest. Greed’s eyes flew open. A small human was sitting on his chest babbling excitedly. Before he could decide what to do about this situation, Gracia snatched the child.

            “Elicia, honey, we need to have a little talk.” Her voice was calm, but she eyed Greed uneasily. Greed propped himself up on his elbows. This should be good.

            “Elicia, what color are your eyes?” Gracia asked the child.

            “Blue!” the girl answered, giggling.

            “And what color are mommy’s eyes?”

            “Green!”

            “And what color are daddy’s eyes?”

            “Brown!”

            “Very good!” Gracia praised. Taking the little girl’s hand, she led her back to where Greed watched from the couch.

            “Now, what color are these eyes?”

            “They’re purple.” Elicia frowned. “Daddy’s eyes aren’t purple.”

            “That’s right, sweetie. So this isn’t Daddy.”

            “But it looks like Daddy.”

            “I know, baby, I know. But when his eyes are purple, it’s not Daddy. Purple eyes mean Uncle Greed. Brown eyes mean Daddy. Can you say hello, Uncle Greed?” Her voice held just a touch of warning. Greed sat up.

            “Hello.” That was enough for Elicia. She threw her chubby arms around his neck.

            “Hi, Uncle Greed! Are you going to eat pancakes? Mommy said she was going to make pancakes for breakfast…” she chattered. Greed tuned her out, trying to figure out what just happened. He’d never been around children before, he made a habit of avoiding them. But this kid seemed to love him immediately for no reason whatsoever.

            _Welcome to having kids,_ Hughes says in the back of his mind. _And Elicia’s pretty special,_ he adds proudly. _I guess you’re family now, **Uncle Greed.** You better go get your pancakes. My Gracia is an amazing cook!_


End file.
